


B&I Honeymoon

by laubrown1



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Love, Romance, Sex (mentioned), Smut (mentioned), newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: This is the Honeymoon Barry & Iris deserved. (This is just my take)





	B&I Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :D

Barry and Iris wanted to get away after what happened with their wedding.

 

Iris is still bitter over their wedding being ruined by Nazis and Oliver & Felicity.

 

Felicity also made a scene at their rehearsal dinner and Oliver & Felicity sent them gifts that weren't on the registry.

 

Barry & Iris aren't inviting Oliver & Felicity to any of their future events.

 

Barry spends most of their trip spoiling Iris with gifts to make her feel better.

 

They're on a beach somewhere.

 

They couldn't keep their hands off each other all the way to the hotel. ;)

 

They have their own private honeymoon villa.

 

Their suite had a hot tub big enough for two with candles & flowers around it. ;)

 

They loved going in the hot tub together. ;)

 

Barry and Iris plan to have lots of vacation and honeymoon sex. ;)

 

 

Iris puts sun tan lotion all over Barry and his body whenever they want to skinny dip on the beach or in a nearby pool somewhere. They make sure kids won't be around. ;)

 

They kiss in the water and have underwater kisses. They even sometimes have sex in the pool. ;)

 

Their 'Do Not Disturb' sign is used a lot.

 

They spend most of their honeymoon having sex, cuddling in the bed, pigging out and eating in nice restaurants and places, and enjoying their time together as newlyweds.

 


End file.
